Lustige Abkürzungen
ABI *:Amtlich bescheinigte Inkompetenz * ABM *:Arbeits beschaffungs Maßnahme *:Alles billiger Mist *:Arbeit bis Mittag * ACRONYM *:Alphabetic Collocation Reducing Or Numbing Your Memory * ADAC *:Algemeiner Deutscher Alkoholiker Club * ADIDAS *:All Day I Dream About: Sex *:Alle deutschen Idioten denken an Sex *:Alle Dumme Idioten denken An Sex *:Alle dummen Italiener denken an Spaghetti. * ADIDAS - PUMA - NIKE *:Alle Deutschen Idioten denken an Sex - *:Papa und Mama auch - *:nur ich kann es. * AEG *:Alles echter Gammel *:Alles Ein Gammel *:Alles ein Glumpert *:Alt Eisen Gesellschaft *:Am Eigensinn Gescheitert *:Am Ende Gefeuert *:Auf einmal geht’s *:Aufstellen Einschalten Gehtnicht *:aus dem wienerischen: A Echts Glumpat *:Aus Entfernung Gut *:Aus Erfahrung gacki *:Aus Ersatzteilen gebaut *:Auspacken Einpacken Gutschrift *:Auspacken Einschalten Gabutt *:Auspacken Einschalten Garantiefall *:Auspacken Einschalten Geht nicht *:Auspacken Einschalten Geld zurück *AFS *:ARSCH FÜR ALLES *:Alles für'n Arsch * AI *:Allah Informed * AIDS *:Ab in den Sarg *:Alles ist Detlefs Schuld *:Arschficken ist doch scheiße * A-Klasse *:Auto Kippt Leicht Auf Seite Siehe Elchtest * AKV Arsch Kriecher Verein Arsch Kinder Verein * ALITALIA *:Airplane Lands In Tokio And Luggage In Amsterdam *:always late in take off and late in arrive *:Always Late In Take-off And Late In Arrival * ALLAH Alle Leute Lieben Alle Heute Anderes Lustiges Leben Auf Hebräisch * ALS *:Allgemeine Lid Schwäche(Fernsehschlaf) * ALTE *:Aller Liebster Treuer Engel * AOK *:Allseits onanierende Kiffer *:Alles ohne Kopf * AOL *:Abends ohne Leitung! *:Außenseiter-Online # ARD #:Allgemeines ratloses durcheinander Auschaltknopf rechtzeitig drücken *ASB Andere sind besser {C Affe sucht Banane {C Akademische Säuferbande * AT&T *:Alles Teuer Und Taugt Nix * ATARI *:Alles Teile Aus Restposten der Industrie *:Alles Teile Aus Runderneuerten IC’s *:Als Türstopper Absolut Riesig Installiert * AUDI *:Accelerates Under Demonic Influence *:Alkohol und Drogen Industrie *:Aus Ungarn Direkt Importiert *:Allgemeiner Unfug deutscher Ingenieure *:'A'uch 'u'nter 'D'eppen 'i'n * AZUBI *:Arsch zum Bierholen *:Arschgrapschender ziemlich Unterbelichteter Betriebs Ingenieur *:Allzeit zu Unfug bereites Individuum * BASF *:Band Aus Scheiße Fertigen *:Besser Arbeiten Sonst Fliegst *:Bezahlt Alles Seine Firma *:Bürschel arbeit sonst fliegst *:Byte Abweisende Schutz-Folie * BEN * BENOR *:BetriebsEigener Neger ohne Rechte * BENZ *:Bei Elch Notbremse ziehen * BHW *:Bauen Heisst Warten * BMW *:Babbling Mechanical Wench *:Bald Mein Wagen *:Basic Marin Wheels *:Bastel Mal Wieder *:Bau mich weiter *:Bayrischer Müll Wagen *:Bayrische Mädchen Wiege *:Bayrischer Mist Wagen *:Beastly Monstrous Wonder *:Beautiful Masterpieces on Wheels *:Beautiful Mechanical Wonder *:Bei Merzedes weggeworfen *:Bennys Motoren Werke *:Bennys Mechanical Wonder *:Bennys Monster Wagen *:Berger macht weiter *:Berliner Motorrad Werke *:besser mit Werkzeug *:Besser man wandert *:Bezahlt mein Wirt *:Big Money Waste *:Big Money Works *:Big Money Why? *:Binn maßlos wichtig *:Blasphemous Motorized Wreck *:Bollerkarre mit Windschutzscheibe *:Born Moderately Wealthy *:Bought My Wife *:Break My Windows *:Break My Windshield *:Breit mit Warsteiner *:Brett mit Warzen *:Bring Mich (in die) Werkstatt *:Bring mich Werkstatt *:Bring Mir Werkzeug *:Broken Money Waster *:Broken Monstrous Wonder *:Brüste Müssen Wackeln *:Brutal Money Waster *:Bumbling Mechanical Wretch *:Bums mal wieder *:Busen müssen wackeln *:Behinderte müssen warten *:Bei Mercedes weggeworfen :Behinderten Meister Wagen * BORG *:Bürger Ohne Rechte Gehirnhälfte * Bro'sis *:Bei regelmäßigem onanieren singt ihr so * BSE *:Bauer sucht Ehefrau *:Bauer Sucht Ehefrau *:Bäuerinnen sind erotisch *:Besonders Schöner Engel * BVB *:Behinderte verfolgen Ball * BVG * *:Berlins Vereinigte Gaukler * CAD *:Computer Aided Desaster * CAM/CAD *:Computer Am Montag / Chaos Am Dienstag * CDU *:Coole Deutsche Unterhosen *:Club der Unterhosen *:Club Der Untoten *:Club deutscher Unternehmer *:Cuxhavener Damen Unterwäsche * COMMODORE *:©ompany f(o)r Ra(m)sch (m)ismanagement and (o)bscure (d)evices (o)f Compute® (e)quipment *:Come On Make My Ordinary Day Once Really Exciting! *:Company Of Maximal Mismanagement, Offering Devices Of Rubbish Equipment *DB - Döner Bude *D&G Dumm & Geil * DATSUN Diese Autos Töten Sanft Unsere Nation *DLRG Durch Langeweile Reanimation Gescheitert Durch langsames retten gestorben (D)ie (L)ooser ®etten (G)arkeinen * DHL *:Dumm und Hirnlos : Dauert halt länger * Die Post *:Deppen in einer Position ohne sinnvolle Tätigkeit # DOS :Durchweg Ohne Sinn :*DRK Dich rettet keiner * DVU *:Deutsche Vollidioten unter sich * *:Emo *Emotionales MobbingOpfer * EDEKA *:Ein dummer Esel kauft alles *EDV :Ende der Vernunft * Ehe *:erare humanum est (irren ist menschlich) * EMACS *:Eight Megabytes And Constantly Swapping *:Escape-Meta-Alt-Control-Shift * EMS *:erster misslungener Sex * FBI *:Female Body Inspector *:Fundbüro blöder Ideen *FDF *:Freund der Frauen *:Fast drei Prozent *FDP : Finanziert durch Parteispenden : Finanzstarke Deppen und Protzer : Frechheit, Dummheit, Prahlerei : Ferarsch die Proleten : Freiflug der Pleitegeier *FERRARI *:Fährt Ewig Rechts Ran Aufgrund Rebellierender Innereien * FIAT *:Fahrer Im Auftrag des Todes *:Fahrer is a Trottel *:Fahrer Ist Affiger Taugenichts *:Fährt In Afrika Taxi *:Failure In Automotive Technology *:Failure in Italian Automotive Technology *:Feeble Italian Attempt at Transportation *:Fehler In Allen Teilen *:Fenster In Allen Türen *:Ferrari in anderer Technologie *:Ferrari In Außergewöhnlicher Tarnung *:Feuer In Allen Töpfen *:Fiaker in Autoteilen *:Fix It Again, Tony! *:Fucked In the Ass Twice *:Für Idioten Allgemein Tauglich *:Für Idioten ausreichende Technik *:Für Italiener Ausreichend Technik *:Für Italiener anspruchsvolle Technik *:Futile Italian Attempt at Transportation Fehlkonstruktion In Allen Teilen - Rost In Turin MOntiert *:Fahr Immer Am Tag (weil nachts keine Werkstatt auf hat) Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Hoffnung : Großmutter muss bald heiraten * FIFA *:Fußball ist furchtbar albern * FKK *:Fahre Kaugummi Kaufen * Ford KA *:Für Opa reicht das kaputte Auto * FORD * Fortschritt ohne richtigen Durchblick * Fehlerhaft oberflächlig rostendes Design *:Fails On Rainy Days *:First On Race Day *:First On Recall Day *:First On Road to Dump *:First On Rust and Deterioration *:Fix Or Repair Daily *:Flip Over, Read Directions *:Found On a Rubbish Dump *:Found On Road Dead *:Fraternal Order of Restored DeSotos *:Fucked On Race Day *:Fucked Over Rebuilt Dodge *:Fucked Over Road Debris *:Fucker Only Runs Downhill *:Fucking Obsolete Road Device *:Fucking Old Rust Dog *:Für Opa reicht dat *:Für Ossis reicht das * GmbH *:Geh mir Bier holen *:Gehste mit, biste hin *:Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Hochachtung * GOLF *:Gerät ohne logische Funktion *:Gogo Ohne Lebensfreude *:Got Another Little Friend * GTA *:Gnadenlos total abhängig * GTI *:GehirnToter Insasse *:Geistig Tiefergelegter Idiot *:Gnadenloser Tod Integriert *:Grausamer Tod inbergriffen * H&M *:Hasi & Mausi * *:Hassan und Murat *:Hungrig und Mager * HAK *:Hilfe die Aliens kommen * HIGHSCREEN *:Lieber High als Screen * HIV *:Hab ich vergessen - Auf die Frage nach dem Gummie ... * HONDA *:Habe ohne nachgedacht Dich angeschafft!! *:Hält Ohnehin Nur Drei Ampeln *:Heute ohne nennenswerte Defekte angekommen *:Himmlischer Orgasmus nach dem Absteigen *:Höllischer Orgasmus nach dem Anfahren * HONK *:Hauptschüler ohne nennenswerte Kenntnisse * HP *:High Price * http: *:Hohe Telefonrechnung, totale Pleite * HVL *:Hirn voller Läuse * IBM *:I Believe in Mama *:I Believe in Mammon *:I Believe in Mediocrity *:I Believe in Miracles *:I Buy Macintosh *:I’ve Been Moved *:Ich Beuge Mich! *:Ich Bezahle Mehr *:Ich Bin Masochist *:Ich Bin Massa *:Ich bin müde *:Ich Bin Müll *:Idioten Bauen Maschinen *:Idiotie Braucht Methode *:Idiots Become Managers *:If Bought Malefunctioning *:Im Betrieb Miserabel *:Immens Beknackte Maschinen *:Immer Backup machen *:Immer Beim Meeting *:Immer Besser Manuell *:Immer Blöde Meldungen *:Immer Bloss Meetings *:Immer noch Besser Manuell *:Inadequate But Marketable *:Incredible Bad Maschines *:Incredibly Boring Machines *:Industrieller BüroMüll *:Ingenieure Bauen Mist *:Innovation Blocking Machine *:Install Bigger Memory *:Intel Basierter Mist *:Interessenvertretung biertrinkender Männer *:Internal Bug Machines *:International Brotherhood of Motherfuckers *:Intrigante, Brutale Management-Methoden *:Invented By Monkeys *:Iranian Broom Makers *:Ist Besonders Marod *:Ist Bestimmt Müll * IKEA *:Ich Kaufe Einfach Alles *:Ich Kriege Einen Anfall *:Idioten kaufen einfach alles *:Immer kaputter einheits- Abfall *:Irgenwie keine einfache Arbeit * ISDN *:IBM Schafft Das Nicht *:Ich Seh Da Nix *:Ich sags dir nicht *:Immer Siemens Denkt Nixdorf *:Integriertes System Deutscher Nervenkranker *:Ist Sinn Drin? Nein! *:Ist Sowas Denn Nötig? *:Ich Sehe Deine Nummer *:Ist Sowas Denn Nützlich? * ITT *:Immer Total Tot * KAWASAKI *:Kaum Auszuhalten Was An Schrott Alles Käuflich Ist! *:Kaum zu glauben, Was Alles So Am Klappern Ist *:Keiner Ahnt Was Alles So An Kitsch Importiert wird *:Klappert Alles Weil Alles Schrott Aus Kyoto Ist * KIA *:Kann Ich Auch *:Keine Internationale Anerkennung *:'K'arre 'i'm 'A'rsch *:'K'oreakiste 'i'n 'A'utoform *:Koreanischer IndustrieAbfall * KLM *:Kauft Lookhead, Majestät *:Keiner Lebt Mehr *:Keine Lust Mehr * KONSUM *:Kauft Ohne Nachzudenken Sinnlos Unseren Mist * KPMG *:Keiner prüft mehr genau *:Kinder prüfen mein Geschäft *:Kommen prüfen meckern gehen *:Keine Perspektive mieses Gehalt * KTM *:Küsse tolle Mädchen *:KartoffelTransportMaschine *:Kasperles Tret-Mühle *:Keine Tausend Meter *:Keiner Traut Sich Mitfahren *:Knaben tupfen Mädchen * L&M *:Leicht und Matschig *:Lungenkrebs und Mundfäule * LOGG Leider ohne Gehirn geboren *LCN Lokales Christliches Netzwerk Liebendes Christliches Netzwerk * LAPD *:Lahmarschige plattfüßige Dödel * LENOR *:Leib-eigener Neger ohne rechte * LIEBE *:Leider Immer Eine Bittere Entäuschung * LISP *:Large and Incredibly Slow Programs *:Lots of Irritating and Senseless Parentheses * LOTUS *:Looser Ohne Temperament Und Stärke * LUFTHANSA *:Let Us Fuck The Hostess And Never See Again *:Let Us Fuck The Hostess As No Steward Available *:Lousy, UnFriendly, Terrible, Horrible And No Service Available * mib *:männer im bierrausch * MAN *:Mist aus Nürnberg * MANTA *:Mein Auto Nervt Täglich Anwohner *:Mit Allgemeinbildung nur teilweise ausgestattet *:Mit Allgemeinbildung Nur Teilweise Ausgestattet *:Manch Alter Reicher Lustmolch Bumst Ohne Richtigen Orgasmus *:Männer-Aus-Russland-Lieben-Bumsen-Ohne-Richtigen-Orgasmus *:Mülleimer Als Notdürftiges Transportmittel Ausgebaut * MAZDA :: Mein Auto Zerstört Dein Aut :: Mein Auto Zerstört Deutsche Arbeitsplätze :: Mein Auto Zieht Der Abschleppdienst :: Most Always Zipping Dangerously Along :: Müll Auf Zwei Dünnen Achsen * MERCEDES *:Mehrtürer endeckten richtig caotisches deutsches Einrädriges Schrottteil * MIPS *:Meaningless Indicator of Processor Speed * MSDOS *:Mehr Spaß Durch Organisierten Schwachsinn *:Mehr Spielspaß durch offensichtliche Systemfehler * NASA *:Need Another Seven Astronauts * NPD *:Nano-Pimmel Deutschlands *:Nutzlose Phrasen-Drescher * NeXT *:Nicht einmal Xenix Tauglich (naja) *:Nur ein XT * NIKE *:nur ich kann es *:Nur Idioten kaufen es *:Nutten im Keller eingesperrt! * NISSAN *:Nichts Ist Schneller Schrott Als Nissan *:Nicht Immer Sind Solche Autos Nützlich *:Nissan Ist So Schön Auch Nachts * NTSC *NVP : Noch vor Polen :: Never the same colour :: Never Twice Same Color : * OHG :: Ohne Hirn Geboren * OHV *:Ohne Hirn und Verstand *:Ossies haben Vorfahrt * OLDSMOBILE *:Oh, Look, Dammit! Some Massive Oil Burning Idiot’s Leaking Everything *:Old Ladies Driving Slowly Make Others Behind Infuriatingly Late Everyday *:Old Loose Dented Sheet Metal Out-dated By Infamies Like Edsel * OPEL *:oberflächlich Prolett eventuell Landwirt *:offensichtlich Prolet eventuell Landwirt *:Offensichtlich Prolet Eventuell Landwirt *:Offensichtlicher Pfusch eines Lehrlings *:Offizieller Pfusch eines Lehrlings! *:Ohne Panne Ewig Laufen *:Ohne Pariser Erhöhte Lust *:Ohne Plan einfach losgelegt *:ohne power ewig letzter *:Ohne Power Ewig Letzter *:Ohne Probleme Ewig Leistung *:Ohne Zweifel Prolet Eventuell Landwirt *:Optische Perfektion Ersetzt Leistung *:Obdachlose Penner erleben Luxus *:Oh prima er läuft * OS/2 *:Half an Operatingsystem *:Operationssystem, halb so schnell * PAGAN *:People Against Goodness And Normality *PAL : Pictures At Last *PAM : Privat-Afrikanischer Mitarbeiter *PC *PCH : PistenCHaoten :Programmable Canker :Popp- Center * PIA *:Please Inform Allah * PILS *:Pensionist in Lauer(s)tellung * POLO *:Proletenkarre ohne Leistungs Optimierung * POMBÄR *:Prostituierte ohne Mann bumst älteren Rentner * PORSCHE *:Piece Of Retired Scrap, Continually High Expense * POST ::People Of Slow Transport ::Personen Ohne Sinnvolle Tätigkeit ::Porno Ohne Sinnvollen Tätigkeiten ::Primitive Organisation Sexueller Triebtäter ::Public Organisation for Supressing Technology * PR : PoRitzen * PROFEX *:Profitable Reparaturen Ohne Fehler-EXterminierung * PSK *:Post sucht Kohle * PUMA *:Power und Macht ausstrahlen *:Probier unbedingt mal Adidas * PwC *:Partner wollen Cash *:Plötzlich war Chaos * RENAULT *:Rostiger Eimer Nach Ausbau Und Leichtem Tuning * REVAL *:Richtige Ehemänner Vögeln Auswärts Lieber * RITMO *:Rost in Turin montiert *:Rost In Turin Montiert * SAAB *:Send Another Automobile Back *:Stupid, Arrogant Asshole Babies *:Such An Arrogant Bastard *:Swedish Automobile Always Broken *:Swedish Automobiles Are Best *: *:SABENA *:Such a bad experience never again *: *SABENA : Such A Bloody Experience Never Again *SAP :Sammelstelle Arbeitsloser Physiker :SanduhrAnzeigeProgramm :Save and Pray :schafft Arbeitsplätze :Scheiss aufs Privatleben :Schreibs auf Papier :Schweiß, Angst, Panikausbrüche :Software ante Portas :Software Aus Pakistan :Software aus Patches :Software aus Polen :Ständig abstürzende Programme :Ständig andere Probleme :Streicht Arbeitsplätze :Submit And Pray :Suchen - Anklicken - Pause :Starten - Abwarten - Pause :System Aus Polen :So a Pfurz Schrecken, Angst + Panik * SEAT *:Sehen Einsteigen Aussteigen Tauschen *:Sehen einsteigen aussteigen totlachen *:Sehr Einfach, Aber Teuer *:Serienmäßig Eingebaute Austausch-Teile *:Spanisches Elend Als Transportmittel * SECAM *:Sans Experience Contre Les Americains *:System Even Crappier than American Method * SIEMENS AG *:Suche In Einem Monat Eine Neue Stelle Als Gartenzwerg * SIEMENS *:Selten Ist Etwas Mit Elektronik Noch Schlechter *:Sicher Ist Eines, Man Erhält Nur Schrott! *:Sicher ist eins, man erhält nur Schrott *:SIE Müssen Einen Nixdorf Stornieren *:Solche Idioten Erfinden Meißtens Einfach Nur Schrott *:Spinnerte Ingenieure, Exzentrische Mechaniker Erfinden Nur Schrott *:Suche Innerhalb Eines Monats Eine Neue Stelle *:Suche In Einem Monat Eine Neue Stelle *:So Ist Es Meist Eigentlich Nicht Sinnvoll * SKODA *:SeifenKiste Oder Doch Auto? *:Schieben Kann Opa Den Auch *:So kennen Ossi´s das Auto * SMS *:Schwule-Männer-Sport *:Sex macht süchtig *:Sms Macht Süchtig * Soldat *:Soll Ohne Langes Denken Alles Tun * SPD *:Schröder poppt Doris *:Schroeder pisst daneben *:Sie Plündern Deutschland * SSKM *:selber schuld kein mitleid * SÜDWEST *:SamenÜberDruck Wegen Einstellung Sexueller Tätigkeiten * SUZUKI *:Sinnlose, Unzusammenhängende Zusammenstellung Unzähliger Konstruktions-Irrtümer * SYSOP *:Säuft Yankee-Whiskey Ständig Ohne Peilung * TARGON *:Tausend Anwender Rufen Gemeinsam: Oh Nixdorf *:Total Ausgeflippter Rechner, Geht Ohnehin Nicht * TAP (Portugal) : Take Another Plane * TDI *:The Devil Inside *:Tieferlegung durch Insasse * Team *:Täglich einen anderen Mobben *:Toll, Ein Anderer Machts * TELEKOM *:Teure Einfache Leistungen Eines Klug Organisierten Monopols *:Teure Einfältige Leistungen Eines Klug Organisierten Monopols * THW *:Tausend hilflose Wichtelmänner *:Trottel haben Werkzeug *:Trinken, helfen, weitersaufen *:tausend halbe Wichtel * TNG *:Tod nach Gehaltserhöhung *:Truely without Genious *:Treudoofe Nachfolger-Generation * TOS *:Tod Ohne Sterbeurkunde * TOYOTA *:Too Often Yankees Overprice This Auto * TÜV *:Technischer Überraschungs-Verein *:Titten über Venedig * TWA *:Türken Wollen Arbeit *:Takeoff With Another *:Time-Waste Airlines *:Tomorrow Wait Again *:Travel With Arabs *:Try Walk Across *:Try With Another * UMTS *:Unverhoffte Mehreinnahmen Tilgen Staatsschulden * UNIX *:Unser Neuestes Intelligenz EXperiment * USA *:Unterirdische Sex Anlage * VIP *:Very Impotent Person *:Very Importent Pisser * VOBIS *:Verkäufer Ohne Branchenkenntnisse Im Streß *:Viele Ohne Brille Im Suff *:Vomit On Bad Incompetent Service * VW GOLF *:Völlig Wertloses Gefährt Ohne Logische Funktion * VW PASSAT *:Völlig wertloser Personenkraftwagen alter seniler schwachsinniger autofahrender Trottel * VW *:Verrottetes Wrack *:Virtually Worthless *:Volles Weichei *:Vorsicht Wahnsinigger *:Viehwagen *:Vogelwichse * VW-Golf mit GTI *:Völlig Wertlosen Gerät Ohne Logische Funktionen mit Geistig Toten Insassen * WANG *:Wenn Alles Nicht Geht *:Wird Auch Nix Gescheites *:Wollen Auch Nur Geld * WC *:Wichs-Champion * WINDOWS *:Why install needless data on whole system *:Wird immer nur durch Optimismus wieder starten *:Wöchentliche Installation nötig, dann ordentliche Weiterarbeit sicher * www *:welt-weites warten *:Was-wissen-Wir *:wunderbare Welt (des) Wahnsinns *:welt weit wichsen * YAMAHA *:yeti auf moped am himalaya abgestürtzt * ZDF *:Zentrum der Finsternis *:Zu Dummes Fernsehen *:Zerstöre den Fernseher * Zivi *:Zivildienst verstärkt Impotenz Letzter auf der Autobahn. Kategorie:Leiche auf der Autobahn